


Adventures Of Gala

by blubrow9637



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, and messy, gala being cute, i'll add more later, mute child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubrow9637/pseuds/blubrow9637
Summary: This story is based on a fan character i created for MTMTE.





	1. Gala and Ultra Magnus/Minimus head canon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a fan character i created for MTMTE. You can find more of her on my tumblr and DA.  
https://blubrown9637.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/brow9637

  * At first wasn’t sure if he wanted to help take care of a human sparkling,but ended up being one of her main guardians when rung wasn’t around.
  * Refused to use baby talk to gala even though she was one. Instead he tried to talk to her as if she was an adult,of course she still did understand what he’s saying
  * Tries to explain her daily schedule she should take. Writes it on paper for her, no don’t eat it!
  * “You can eat lunch after you finish playing and taking your nap” gala only coos in response.
  * He occasionally gets out of his armor in order to tend to gala’s necessities. Of course gala was confused when she first saw the minibot in front of her. What happened to ultra.
  * She immediately started crying much to minimus displeasure. After a while however she got use to it.
  * Is amazing at feeding gala without making a mess,how he does no one knows.
  * Baby’s are extremely mess,minimus knew this. However the drool and snot is something he didn’t sign up for.
  * Lectures baby gala about how messy she is,of course he only gets a laugh in response. Oh well,maybe he could teach her when she’s older.
  * Holds her in his arms all the time even if she could technically “walk” at her young age. She occasionally grabs his mustache to which he smiles at.
  * 3 years pasted and he still holds gala’s hand. Whether he’s watching her or spots her casually walking around.totally does have a fear of her getting stepped on or lost. Nope.
  * “How could you just let her walk around unsupervised!” He agures with rung. “Well she’s getting to age where she’ll know her way around better,not to mention she has everyone on the ship looking after her when I’m not around…”
  * Minimus wasn’t having it though saying “ that no excuses” or “ she’s still to young”. When in truth she knows her way around better because of skids teaching her about the vents.
  * In the end minimus became one of galas favorite parental bots really fast. She always draws him holding her hand smiling,hoping he will come to see her again. Of course that dream always comes true.
  * A thus is the story of an overprotective dad.


	2. Gala and Whirl first meeting (short story)

When whirl first saw gala his immediate thought was “Oh boy I’m going to give that kid a blaster!”Obviously that didn’t settle over with rung and most of the ship. However Whirl really didn’t know how to treat or react to gala after a while. Should he do that “baby talk” Swerves always doing? Nah. He evidently decided to mostly kept his distance,the kids probably scared of him. He wasn’t the friendliest looking bot,it’ll probably cry the moment it saw him. Whirl had pretty much convinced himself not to interact with the child. Until she came waddling up to him giggling and cooing to be held.

“Hey eyebrows! What’s wrong with your kid! It won’t laughing at me!” Rung was also a little confused as well,he’d hadn’t seen gala so happy to see another bot other than himself.

“Hmm… I’m not sure,but I do know she wants to be picked up.” Whirl was still confused but said “eh sure,why not” and used his claw to pick gala upside down by the foot. Gala was having a ball giggling,her dad however wasn’t. “Hey what’d know! I’m a natural!”

After rung was done frantically begging Whirl to put gala down,he showed whirl how to hold a baby SAFELY. It was difficult for him to hold her in his claws,but he somehow managed.

It was weird holding a baby. It didn’t felt like a holding a blaster or rocket launcher. Weapons were hard and cold,but gala was soft and warm.

It felt nice.

Whirl would never admit that a loud though.

Rung watched both gala and whirl carefully, mostly out of fear whirl might do something a little drastic. However whirl was being very gentle, to rungs surprised. Gala seemed fixated on whirls singular yellow optic,constantly trying to grab at it.

Whirl unconsciously leaned towards her hand, completely forgetting rung was observing him. Gala touched the cool glass surface of whirls optic,Tiny fingers gently tapped at the rim. Gala cooed out of curiosity,but her attention was quickly caught by the twitching antenna.

Rung couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Whirl had never been this gentle with well…anything,especially in front of him. Rungs train of thought was disrupted by both whirl and Gala’s burst of laughter. He was truly happy that his adopted daughter was getting along with everyone on the ship,she was helping bots in ways rung only could dream.

“Ahem”

Whirl snapped his head back quickly,he’d completely forgot the psychologist was watching him the whole time. “Uh… yeah, the pipsqueaks alright.” He responded handing her back to a smiling Rung.

“You know whirl if you want to, I could let you watch her while I talk to some of my patients.” Whirl was taken aback by this suggestion “Really! Uh..I mean really? Your not worried I’d drop her or something?” Rung thought for a moment. “Well you just demonstrated to me that won’t happen. Plus I never seen little Gala this excited.” He chuckled his last sentence, Gala was practically trying to get back to Whirl.

Whirl felt a surge of joy reach his spark,and for the first time it wasn’t from violence. He quickly but carefully grabbed gala from Rung “sure thing eyebrows! I’ll have her back by noon!” Rung sighed. “Just be careful!”

“Got it!”

“And no blasters!”

“No promises!”

“WHIRL!”


	3. Swerve and Gala headcanons

  * When Swerve heard there was a human aboard of course he was as excited. He was way into human culture before he met Gala, in fact he was the main bot who helped Rung get supplies.
  * Swerve loved baby talk, or just talking in general. Swerve would talk for hours And the best part was Gala didn’t seem to mind at all! She just smile and sometimes giggle when swerve got to the best parts, What a smart kid.
  * “Who’s the best human Sparkling in the world! You are!” Swerve cooed to the tiny baby below him who only giggled in response.
  * Swerve of course barely gets time off sometimes,so when it’s his turn to watch gala he often puts her on the counter at swerves. She would sit in this thing humans called a “car seat” Gala seemed to enjoy it so he guess it was fine.
  * Until a fought broke out and all hell broke loose. Some bot got angry at another for spilling Energon on them, and decided punching was a better response.
  * “No no no no! Guys don’t Gala’s still! Oh geez! WHIRL! TEN! And with that swerve ran to the back with a crying baby.
  * “No please don’t cry, hush now everything's alright! See!” Gala stopped wailing and looked at Swerve with watery eyes. She began smiling and giggling again much swerves relief.
  * After the bar fight no one mange to see(or seem to remember)Gala being there other than whirl,ten and swerve himself. All three decided to keep it there little secret thinking Ultra Magnus would never let Gala in swerves again.
  * 3 year later
  * Gala truly loved swerve and his stories, she didn’t understand why people told him to shut up. I mean sure he talked a lot, but he was so nice! She always drew him talking to her,playing with her…even one where she kissed him on the cheek.
  * Or maybe she has a little crush on him? Who knows.
  * “Hey Gala you still listening?” She shook her head rapidly up and down as Swerve continued his story. Maybe it was because she mute and choose not to talk herself.
  * But in the end Swerve was her voice and just maybe he’ll help find hers again.
  * Just maybe…

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment or make suggestions.


End file.
